


Leader of Evil, Detective of evil

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Finally, I'll say that's enough, Servant of Evil au, The feels are real when read with the actual song playing at background, but can't find other appropriate choice so I'll deal with official, cuz kuzupeko was already this plot, leader is NOT 100 percent correct translation of Kichi's talent(總統), srsly I had this in mind like even b4 release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Even if I become the evil, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I’ll protect you-so please smile for me. I’ll be satisfied with that.





	Leader of Evil, Detective of evil

**Author's Note:**

> This took two or something months to finish and another two to translate it. Bonus point for beating my longest fic record
> 
> As I said, 'evil supreme ruler' triggered me too much Servant of Evil feels-Kuzupeko being another SoE plot didn't help at all. I first suspected Kirumi to be Peko 2.0...lol nope. Wrong guess.
> 
> Seriously, raise your hand if you thought Kokichi and Shuuichi looked quite similar. I mean, they both have pale skin, dark(but not really black) hair, short height for a boy(Shuichi is japanese average, but considerably short in-game), extremely suspicious talent. And as it turned out in game, two personifications of main idea-truth and lie.  
> But really, after the game, I found many similarities between KoreKiyo and Shuuichi; blue straight hair, gold eyes, pale skin, gakuran+hat (for killing game, blazer for non-killing game) uniform, wears black accessories(cap/mask), got long legs, liberal art-related talent, one of the smartest people in the game, star cast(Hayashibara is 90's legend, Suzumura is quite good), officially associated(?) with another gender(Shuuichi was designed to look neutral, Kiyo to feminine). I have a hc that Shuuichi reminded Kiyo of his sister.
> 
> Before this drabble gets really off-topic, please enjoy!

Two star-crossed twins. The term that applies to me Shuuichi Saihara and the leader of this kingdom Kokichi Ouma. We were originally born with same blood at the same time and same day. However, due to being sickly since birth, I was deprived from heir to kingdom and raised by famous detective since seven. After seven years of learning everything about reasoning as an apprentice of detective, I returned to palace. But this time, with the status of ‘servant’.

Kokichi, no Ouma-kun was just as I remembered. He likes innocent pranks, can be selfish yet does have a compassion. Unfortunately he conceals every emotion(including that)with a lie. My mission as a servant of leader of evil mostly consisted of assisting and escorting him. When I got along with his ‘secret organization’ play, I could stop worrying about the unspeakable secret for a while; that he has ‘the one with the same blood who has to protect him no matter what’, and that person is no other than me.

Whenever I want to forget that harsh fact, I recall the happy past memories. It’s called ‘hiding a truth with another truth’. When we were younger, during thunderstorm Kokichi would build a hideout out of pillows and blankets on canopy bed, hug me tightly and wait till the thunder stopped. Then I would sing a song, melody from the one I could always faintly hear, and lyrics based on the legend of how sending bottle of message to sea can make the written wish come true. At that point, the roar of thunder was gone, and my song filled the darkness instead. Kokichi was always asleep before the song ended.

One day, we sneaked out of the palace and ventured out into the forest. The extensive forest which the border of this country and neighboring country passes through. Forest was more dangerous than younger us thought. The trees were dense, and it was hard to find the trail. Moreover, it began to turn dark, and eventually we got lost. When afraid Kokichi began to cry, I could hear the song again. The palace stood in front of us after following the origin of the sound. I still couldn’t get to the root of that song.

But those memories are history. They cannot ever happen again. You’re the leader and I’m your servant. The gap between us have already split irreversibly. Right now all I can do is protecting you. Even if I become the evil, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I’ll protect you-so please smile for me. I’ll be satisfied with that.

-

Beside escort and servant of leader of evil, I had one more vocation; a detective. When they read a word ‘detective’, most people would think of a guy with checkered cape and a pipe who refute culprit’s revilement with sharp eyes. But that’s a bit, no so different from the detective of this country.

The one who dances with a sword of logic on the boundary between life and death. The apostle of justice who refutes lie with bullet of truth. The one who awakes the barely-alive justice in the society where finding a pale body drowned in pink after the sun lifts the night curtain became common. I began to serve as a detective after all these disciplines from detective Saihara. My main stage was this country of purple and neighboring country of green. I can still recall the first case I solved.

I had to find a girl. As searching for person always did, there were little clues and many possibilities. I vaguely heard the note when I was considering the possible plans. The sound grew stronger and stronger, as if it was pointing to one certain direction. I found a forest when I followed that harmony. I moved without hesitation.

The field surrounded by forest. The cascade of sunlight shattered to leaves and shimmered. It was as fantastic as other world described by fantasy novel. And in the midst of that, there she was. She stood there as if mesmerized by no-longer-audible harmony, as if she can hear a music I cannot. As if she was talking to an invisible being…

She was beautiful. Purely beautiful. I could not forget her smile until I led her back to her brother and client. Along the client’s sincere smile, it was enough to be proud of myself for revealing the truth. I was proud, to be a detective, for the first time.

-

The leader of evil deftly twisted such definition of detective. The one who heartlessly got used to overflow of emotions due to collision of life and death. The one who only pursues and mad for truth. He added the definition of ‘The one suited to remove a piteous life from this world’. I became the first example of that cruel definition.

I rid of the people who were against him off the face of the earth. As I lost count of the lives I gathered, my hand did not shake anymore. I felt like something inside me was dying but soon shook it off. All of this is for Kokichi, no leader. If he wants I obey without hesitance…

When the list almost reached 16 pages, I was given with the new target as always. When I received a picture from leader-the forgotten, no silenced innocence stroke again. I could not get rid of her with my own hand. I hesitated, for the first time.

“Hmm~? Is there a problem, Saihara-chan?”

Although I wanted to refute for the first time, since I was a coward who would choose latter between love and kindred, I accepted the request like I always did.

“……not at all, sir.”

Fearing that I might not be able to stand it if I face the hesitation again, I rushed through entire work. Cruel enough, that exact harmony led me to her. To that exact fantasy-like space. To her talking to that fantasy. How many times did I wish for this moment to be a mere illusion?

I stabbed her throat before she could turn her head toward me. I vowed to release her painlessly, if inevitable, again and again. The stroke that felt like a millennium made her eyes to shiver and freeze forever. Surprise? Panic? Confusion? Horror? Resignation? That moment was collage of complicated feelings.

Amethyst eyes are closed, crimson blood is permeated into blonde cascade. Only magenta is violently smeared.

The hand refused to stop shaking. Why?  
It wasn’t like this when I first performed autopsy. It was never like this when I first bloodied my hand…  
I despised, being a detective, for the first time.  
The sky was clear that day but my cheek was raining.

-

The country of green declared war.  
The resistance of red rebelled.  
The end of the country of purple is coming.

-

The palace has never been this empty. Secret organization DICE was disbanded by leader’s order. History would judge them as cowards who abandoned their leader when rebellion happened, for only victors get to record history. Ultimately, I become the only person who remember that atrocious leader of evil was just a kid who enjoyed maliceless joke, who was forced to carry a heavy burden at such young age.

In the palace where time froze, only two people remained. Of course one of them is me, and another is-  
Kokichi was reluctantly accepting inevitable death. I could notice his frightened face hidden behind the mask of innocent smile he always wore. Isn’t it obvious? Human fears death. This is the very first truth I reached. As a detective who weighs truth and lie on the boundary of life and death.

I know I don’t have such authority for being not disinterested ever since, but if I can I want to declare him not guilty. The only crime he committed was being born to be the heir of evil. It is my own hand that is smeared with blood…if Kokichi is called evil, I share the very same blood with him so I might be qualified to be called evil.  
Therefore, the one who has to die is me, not Kokichi.  
I decided as soon as I realized that truth.

White straightjacket-like uniform. Pitch black cape and cap. I can’t shake off the incoherent uncomfortableness of wearing the clothes I’ve seen for years firsthand. The most disjointed object at that moment were amethyst contact lens camouflaging my amber eyes. No, that unintelligibility is the only key that can save Kokichi.  
I found Kokichi in conference room. He seemed to have given up as he watched the crowd gradually approaching.

“Ouma-kun.”  
“…What’s the matter, Saihara-chan?”  
I heard his voice trembling for the first time. No, I could always hear your true heart no matter how many times you killed your emotions to wear mask of innocence. Right now you are…fearing death. But it’s okay. You won’t die. Because I'll be protecting you.  
He turned his head toward me and couldn’t hide the surprise.

“Huh? Why is Saihara-chan wearing my clothes…?”  
I pulled a long travel cape over him as a reply.  
“Run.”  
His face got even paler as he realized the true meaning. He is smart in cases like this…  
“Saihara-chan dies…! Never. I’m not going to run, no I can’t!”  
Well, I was expecting this reaction. Besides, I always save last straw till very last anyway.  
“It’s alright. After all, we’re twins-”  
Another awful truth made Kokichi to completely freeze.  
“No one will ever notice.”

Right. That is absolute truth. Although there is 15cm height difference between us, Kokichi’s purple-black hair is slightly longer than my navy hair, and most importantly I have idiot hair and long eyelashes, still, most people would be tricked. After all, we are twins with the same blood.

“Sorry…sorry Saihara-chan…sniff…I’m so sorry…”  
No, you don’t need to apologize..  
There is no time. The people are coming.  
“Then it’s goodbye, Kokichi. You have to run now.”  
I finally turned my back from him and headed out the room.  
‘……I love you.’  
I barely swallowed that word(with a tear).

I left the room and headed toward hallway, and circular staircase of central entrance.  
Kokichi’s scream-or it’s just a footstep-eventually became distant.  
As I walked down the stairs, I calmly welcomed rebel commander and prince of green with a dignity and detached air. Just like every time dazzling banquet was held. Huh, I can see some familiar faces.  
Even though I caught a glimpse of confusion and hesitancy on them, I followed them with sarcastic smile.

-

Prison. Right now I’m imprisoned.  
As death penalty is sentenced, all I can do is waiting for death to come.  
No one can ever interfere this fate. No, there is always exception…  
I heard someone coming down the stone stair.

Prince of green, Rantarou Amami stood in front of the bar.  
“Just why? What are you doing here?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You’re not the leader! Saihara-kun!”  
Hearing my own name made me to swallow what I was just going to say.  
“Why? Why are you dying instead of him? The one who has to die for his sin is the leader, not you!”  
“Thought you could understand…isn’t it brother’s duty to protect his sibling? I’ve long been willing to give up everything for my brother…so I don’t care.”  
He would be able to sympathise. He too has, no had younger sibling. It’s no other than-  
“And besides…I’m the one who killed Kaede. You can kill me as personal revenge. But history will judge you as a coward who justified personal revenge as people’s wish.”  
I noticed surprise, grief, anger, resentment, and confusion from his chartreuse eyes-all together at the same moment. The mixture of anger wanting to beat me and kinship of brother created a complicated expression.  
Rantarou Amami left with complicated look.

When silence came again, I realized tears trickling down my cheek from cape jasmine eyes.  
Right. It is lie. I don’t want to die…! No…dying is scary…  
I have solved enigma of life and death by killing my own emotion. Not knowing how death really sounds like…  
…How did this happen? How did I became detective, bloodied my hand and sentenced death at young age?…

…I just loved solving enigma. It was fun to find out and explain the answer of the death mystery…  
I wasn’t the exception. All living beings fear death…  
If I say I don’t want to die now, that’s not a lie. But if I say I want to live, that is a lie.  
Can she forgive me by death? When I die, can I be the part of the song I heard while I was alive? Can I play duet with her again?

As if answering to that question, that song chimes again. The image of her playing piano disappeared again as first light of dawn glimmered. I dared to construe that reverie as foreshadow of salvation.  
If that is true, I can accept death.  
Of course, of all things, for my lovely brother.

The cage door opened again.

-

The end of leader who held crown of atrocious kingdom finally arrived. No, to tell the truth, the end of detective who was blood brother of leader and his most loyal follower finally arrived. The sky was cloudless evanescent blue, innocently delighted at his death. Shuuichi Saihara hit the first movement of life finale. Each final step becomes one distinct note that plays his requiem.

Rantarou Amami blamed tragic fate of the boy he met two times. All he could do was praying that he would at least go painlessly. He knew Kaede would forgive him.  
Pulling the cape over his head, Kokichi Ouma was hidden among the crowd-trapped in guilt and fear of his closest servant and blood brother dying instead of him rather than anxiety of being recognized.

In front of the door on the boundary of life and death Shuuichi Saihara stands; confidently facing the fate of his after 5 minutes that’s 5 cm away from him.  
_Saihara-chan never lost his confident smile even in front of guillotine._

Did no one really realized? Was my act really that good? No, maybe it’s to teach Kokichi the pain of dearest person dying.  
_Why didn’t one single person ever notice? That the real Kokichi Ouma is right here? I want to end this nightmare by revealing my identity if I’m not choked up right now. Ah, so this is my punishment. Pain of dearest person dying instead of me…_

“Any last word?”

“To be honest, I’m scared. No, that’s lie. After all, I’m the liar!”

_My very own catch phrase. That was the first and last time Saihara-chan said it. The guilt chokes me again as I realized the truth from that lie. If only this situation was one big lie. I’ll never lie again, so please tell me this is lie…_

Indifferently, the clock hand ticks toward three in afternoon.  
_If only I can stop time, if only I can freeze this moment forever-_  
_No, there is one last thing I have to give Saihara-chan…!_

The very last moment, the pair of amethyst eyes and the pair of amethyst(-coated amber)eyes met.  
_I sincerely smiled for Saihara-chan for the first time._  
I smiled with sincerity as a reply for the last time.

The bell struck three in afternoon. The blade of guillotine fell. The finger left transiently white piano key and last note of requiem finally rang.  
_And I could never see Saihara-chan’s smile ever again._  
And I could never see the blue sky ever again.

-

My time froze when blade landed with an acceleration of 9.8.

Now I can’t see your smile again(pale amber. That snow-coated eyelashes were really pretty). I can’t hold your hand again(Colder than average body temperature. But it was perfectly warm for my hotter-than-average body temp). Can’t hear your voice ever again(It was frail and quiet just like how he looked. At the same time it was delicate and soft). I finally understood brutal truth. They linked after one another and oppressed me. I almost drowned in guilt as I realized what I’ve done.

I ran away from cruel reality. The public eyes didn’t matter anymore. When I reached trackless forest, the strength drained away from my legs. I dropped on my knees. With sense paralyzed by emotion, I could feel nothing. Only tear of grief dirtied my face.

I desperately ransacked childhood memory to recall reminiscence with Saihara-chan. Saihara-chan’s singing would magically drive thunder away. The warm hand that lead me from dark forest. The taste of brioche we shared. That amber eyes always watching me. Why did I forget all those things?

I remembered the story Saihara-chan told me. Does releasing a message in a bottle really make dream come true? I know you can’t return by doing that, but I don’t want to ever forget the memories with you. Thinking that over and over, I threw the bottle as hard as I could. I blankly watched the bottle repeatedly sinking and floating above the surface while eventually receding from me.

I’ll spend my entire life crying peccavi. This life was saved by you…I’ll keep up your share as long as the heaven allows it.  
Thank you. I’m sorry. I love you…

-

In the midst of forest, there was a white being called ‘kiibo’.  
He wasn’t human yet he owned soul of that. Snowy hair and sky eyes, He tried to understand human, who named him ‘hope’ despite alienating disparate metallic body. Unfortunately it was never easy to try to understand something he couldn’t understand in the first place. So he isolated himself from mystery.

There was a girl who helped him. The hair would shine gold in the sunlight. The lilac eyes sparkled with pure happiness when she burned passion toward music(one of the many things he couldn’t understand, yet one of the very few things he thought was beautiful). With a help from her, he colored the monotonous black. He felt like he was a step closer to that mystery.  
But reality was cruel, and soon she disappeared. The magenta violently masked yellow and lilac. Yet, he has realized too much color to return to that monotony, so he isolated himself again. This time, in blinding colorful fantasy.

After that meaningless, not-so-short time, one day he found a sleeping boy under the tree. The boy introduced himself as Shuukichi. Shuu(終) for end and Kichi(吉) for luck. It was an interesting combination of letters. He wondered what ‘final luck’ could mean. He was pure child. He wondered what led him to this forest. The long-silenced curiosity came back.

The time when last gleam of evening submerges to sea. At this time of the day, Shuukichi-kun always disappeared and came back when the first star appeared. At first, he didn’t mind it that much. But when it happened again and again, he couldn’t beat the curiosity and secretly followed him. It was a particularly cool midsummer night.

Shuukichi-kun seemed to be praying. Though the voice was muffled between cricket’s chirp, he could hear several verses. But at the same time, he regretted hearing the brutal truth.

Ah.  
This boy’s name is Kokichi Ouma. Heinous leader of evil.  
How can he be alive when he slaughtered so many people just for fun?  
He was going to execute him in the name of justice.

At that moment, he discovered an image of a boy.  
There was a strong contrast between night sky hair with milky way luster and golden eyes glistening vividly. He had an impression of lone wolf in the midst of midnight forest. He was beautiful epicene boy with long, attractive eyelashes.  
He felt like he saw him before. He also felt like that he resembled Ouma-kun. Those eyes burnt silently, as if trying to say something. When he opened his mouth to check the fleeting thought, the figure disappeared with a smile. It didn’t take short time to calculate what that smile meant. But at least he could understand the lingering aftertaste of that smile.

“Kiibo?”  
He turned back just in time. There was a glimpse of dew drop on purple eyes.

“What’s up?”  
“…Nothing.”  
Of course, it was a lie.

“Let’s go.”  
Did he figure out the lie, or try to hide truth…or is he going to confess every truth?  
He can’t know it yet. He just accepts the approaching reality. As long as you live, you have to proceed neither denying nor subduing the truth, even if you face the cruel truth.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Self proofreading is always pain. Gah
> 
> For anyone who didn't get it:  
> Ouma is Rin, Succi is Ren, and Kaede is Miku.  
> Amami is Kyle, and Kiibo is Clarith.  
> Though I didn't include it, the rebel of red was Harumaki and Momota. They were also childhood friend of Sai.
> 
> Anyone noticed quick Evangelion shoutout?


End file.
